From Patent EP 374041 it is known to prepare certain compounds of formula (I) by nitration, using nitric acid, of the corresponding 2-aminobenzothiazoles; however, these compounds are obtained mixed with the derivatives which are nitrated in position 5 and in very low yields. This process cannot therefore be applied industrially.